


Every Move You Make

by sevenall



Series: Sum of Their Parts [2]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall





	Every Move You Make

All of Twelfth Division admires Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi. Not as much as they fear Captain Kurotsuchi's wrath, of course, because those who displease him are likely to find themselves in one of his many vats, watching their own arms and legs float around in yet another vat.

And looking at her is forbidden, Akon knows, a crime only superseded by that of addressing her directly. Touching her is unthinkable. But he'd like to. Anything as exquisitely crafted as she, is just made to take apart, analyze and put together again. Perhaps he might improve on Captain Kurotsuchi's work, perhaps not, but he yearns to touch her components, to feel the shudder of her every synapse jump under his fingers.

Caught thus between admiration and fear, Akon can do little but follow Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi with his eyes as she moves smoothly between the dissection tables, the thick braid falling forward whenever she leans over a particularly interesting specimen. Her waxed cotton apron is stiffer than her kimono and stands out from her neckline and waist. When she turns towards him with blood and gore up to her elbows, her face lit with unearthly beauty, he swallows and looks away.

FIN


End file.
